This Forbidden Love
by Natsume-chi
Summary: Compensation for deleting my other story 'Strawberry Vampire'. Onii-chan remember when we first met? Oops I have to stop calling you that.But, the name sticks to me like glue. AMUTO/KUTAU/RIMAHIKO


**Natsume: I really need to stop coming up with random fanfics but this one was bugging really bugging me so i just had to update it ! .**

**Amu : thats true u deleted strawberry vampire so u could start this one right? Anyway what's this one about?**

**Natsume: *hands Amu the paper* read**

**Amu : Okay * reads* interesting, I have a feeling people might like this one.**

**Natsume: Me too! * starts typing* someone do the disclaimer pweese?**

**Ikuto: What's with you? Natsume does not own Shugo Chara or-**

**Tadase: Or any of its characters * smiles***

**Natsume: Ahhh! It awoken from its slumber *flings Twilight book at Tadase* **

**Ikuto: Enjoy!**

**Natsume:*picks up bloody vampire book* AHHHH! It infected my book!**

**Tadase : * lies on the floor unconsious***

**This Forbidden Love**

**The First Meeting**

Onii-chan....do you remember the first time we met?Our days together were the best laughter..but I can still remember those days of pain...onii-chan. Oops...I have to stop calling you .....the name has stuck to me like glue.

**(Amu Pov)**

"Finally , the week is over, now I can go home!" Stretching as I exited the school gates. Ever since my dad died my life has been depressing and boring.I walked home and opened the door.

"Tadaima," I said but no one answered. It has always been like this since my papa would work late and wouldn't come home from work, even if it was 10pm. I rested my bag next to the couch and sat down. i was about to turn on the tv when my cell phone was Utau.

"Hello?" I asked

"Amu?Are you at home?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah why?"

"Um, can I come over?"

"Sure"

"Good, open the door for me." She said and then hung up.

I did as I was told and then sat back on the couch. It's been awhile since I saw Utau, she is my best friend but when my extra classes started, she rarely came you should know I'm studying so I can take the exam to go into Utau's highschool, but the thing is if I don't get valodictiorian, I won't be able to go to the highschool and I hear from Utau that it's the best highschool in Japan. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my house door opening. it must be Utau, I got up and walked over to her.

"Amu," She said and hugged me.

"Utau! It's been so long, how are you?" I asked excited to see her.

"I'm fine," Her face held a sad expression, "Oh great, I was on the verge of tears but when I step inside your house they're gone. Oh well, I'll just cry when I get home." She said and walked across the apartment to my room, went inside and sat in a corner.

"Amu," She said while crying, "It's about Kukai."

"What happened?" I asked worried

"Okay, remember when he kissed me?" She asked and I nodded "We didn't see each other for awhile and I met this guy and I thought okay I like him and he confessed and I said okay."

"So you and this guy are like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, I thought they would be together by now.

"Yes but I love Kukai and he's the only one I think about but if I breakup with Seiichirou he would feel bad, now i just don't know what to do." She cried and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Utau, who do you want to be with the most?" I asked

"Kukai."

"Tell me Utau, who do you think of the most?"

"Kukai."

"Well isn't it settled then?" I asked, "See? now all you have to do is follow your heart." I felt like an old woman who was giving her granddaughter a talk about boys ugh.

"Utau, why is it that I know about these people and they don't know me?"

**(Ikuto POV)**

I parked my midnight blue Spirra **(AN: That's a Korean car, I will try to put it on my profile)** in the garage and walked to the house. I opened the mansion door and walked pass the large living room towards the kitchen. I passed a blur of brown and ignored it. I was about to take one more step towards the kitchen when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Kukai why are you here?" I asked annoyed

"Dude, I'm so pissed!" He yelled.......clearly pissed for some unknown reason.

"Okay but don't take it out on me."

"Sorry man, that stupid Seichirou stole my woman!"

"Kukai, technically Utau's not your 'woman'," I said emphasizing 'woman' " she's Seichirou's"

"Who's team are you on mine or his?"

"I don't pick teams Kukai," I said and patted his shoulder, "you of all people should know that."

" I don't pick teams Kukai." He said behind me, mocking my tone. I walked to the living room and sat down in the white leathered sofa and turned on the tv.

**(Amu POV)**

"Bye bye Utau!" I called to Utau who was leaving in her mom's car.

" Bye Amu!" she called back waving out of the window.I took one look and the night sky and sighed, before turning back and entering my house.

"Why can't I have someone to love?" I thought to myself .

**(Later that night) **

It was twenty-five minutes passed nine when I heard the door opening. I put my Dragon Knights manga **(AN: I don't own)** on the coffee table next to my bed and walked out of the room to the entrance of my home.

"Amu- chan, I'm home!" I heard a voice from the hallway.

"Mama!Welcome home!" I exclaimed

"Amu-chan, sorry I'm late I had to do groceries." Late?How is this late?

"What's the special occaision?" I asked

"What, can't I eat sushi with my own daughter?" She asked, taking out the rice and seaweed.

"Sushi!You're making sushi for dinner?" I asked excited

"Of course, now go wash your hands so we can start making them."

**(Ikuto POV) **

"Finally, he's gone." I said stretching, I got up from the couch and walked across the hard wood floors to the staircase. I stared at the empty room infront of me and sighed before turning around aand walking up the stairs to my room.

"I remember when it wasn't like this,but, I can't even remember you though." I said to myself, before falling into a deep sleep.

_"Ikuto honey!" A female voice said "Wake up sleepy head, I'm home."_

_"Who are you?" I asked the woman, the sun's glare blocking her face from my view._

_"It's me Ikuto," the voice said_

_"Mama?" I asked the woman but she didn't answer. I saw her turn around and walk away, I tried to chase after her but she kept walking. I kept running but tripped over my feet,Ifelt no pain as my face connected with the cememted ground.I looked up only to see her walk away ............what was happening?_

I raised up abruptly, beads of sweat covering my body my hair sticking to my face. I fell back and let my head hit the pillow with a soft thud.

"Mama..........why did you leave?" I asked myself, a tear sliding down my face.

**(Amu POV) **

"Goodnight Mama." I said and walked across the room.

"Amu?"

"Yes?" I asked turning around

"No...it's nothing, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and walked across the apartment to my room.

"Goodnight."

**( The next day)**

I squinted my eyes at a stray ray of light that entered my room. Another normal morning, well for me it was.

"Amu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" My mother called

"Haiii!" I answered and got up out of bed. I lazily walked to the bathroom, took a bath, changed, brushed my teeth and walked to the breakfast table.

"Ohayou Amu-chan." My mother said pouring orange juice for me.

"Ohayou, mama." I said

"Amu-chan I have to tell you something important." She stated now serious.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked curious

"Don't freak okay?"

"Okay?" I'm getting suspicious now. What is she hiding?

"I'm getting married."

**(Ikuto POV)**

I was busy flipping through the channels when my father stood infront of the tv.

"You're blocking me," Okay I was pissed now. "What is it?"

"Son, what I have to say is important so you have to listen."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"And how does that correspond with me again?"

"Awww how mean aren't you going to congradulate your old man?" He said sitting on the chair's arm next to me.

"Old man indeed." I said getting up. "I'm going out now."

I grabbed my keys and my jacket and walked to the garage. I got in my car and stepped on the gas, a few angry tears sliding on my face.

**(Amu POV)**

How did I end up here? The park is the worst place to be right now. I can't beleive she's getting married. How could she do that to me?

_(Flashback)_

_"What you can't be!" I yelled at her_

_"Amu you just have to accept this!" My mother yelled back_

_"How can I!"I bellowed_

_"Amu please, just listen." She asked_

_"Like hell I would." I said, my voice cracked and walked out the door._

_(End of Flashback)_

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and just broke into a cry. "Hey are you okay?" a voice asked.

I quickly wiped my face and looked up to see a boy with blue hair and azure eyes. He looked like one of those guys from those boy bands that I always listened to. He wore black skinny jeens, black converse that had a musical note on it and the kind of sunglasses that covered both your eyes and your nosebridge and he wore a purple t-shirt.

"What do you mean?" I said quickly rubbing my eyes the boy didn't look like he beleived me.

"You're such a liar, any random person on the street would know your crying because of something." He said taking a seat next to me

**(Some minutes later)**

"Ohhhh!So your mom was with some guy and didn't even tell you untill she got engaged?"He asked,"Wow that's harsh."

"Hey, we have been talking for awhile and I never asked your name, what is it?" I asked him

"My name's Tsuki-" he said but was cut off by my cell phone ringing

_nae ga keu reokke-reokke man man ha ni_

_saranghe keu reokke neon man man ha ni _

_na wa eui chu-eok ee man man ha-_

"Hello?" I asked

"Amu-chan it's okaa-san, sorry but Aruto-san said it would be much better to move today, so come home and pack, I've already moved some of your stuff and the movers will take it to Aruto san's house,"She said, "I'm sorry Amu-chan, but don't worry Aruto-san said he wanted to meet you as soon as possible."

"Oh." I answered,"Bye."

"Byebye Amu-chan." She said and I hung up.

"See you later shounen, my mom wants me to go pack cus' we have to go to Aruto's house." I said mimicking my mother when I said Aruto's house.

**(Ikuto's Pov)**

"Hey my dad's name is-" I said but was cut off "hey where did she go?

I flipped open my phone and dialled my father's number.

_"Hello Aruto here?" He answered_

"Hey dad, what's the name of the person your with?" I asked

"Oh okay, does she have any children?" I asked "Okay thanks" I said and closed my phone.

"Things will get really interesting." I said smirking to myself as I watched the pinkette run away. "Imouto-chan."

**(Amu POV)**

It was about 5:30pm as we drove to my mother's fiancé's , the word fiancé gets me on my last nerve.

"Amu-chan, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." My mother apologized, breaking the silence. I looked at her, her eyes fixed on the road, she looked sincere, I couldn't argue with my mom.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said leaning into the passenger seat.

"Really! I love you Amu-chan!" She said perking up, I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

**(A few minutes later)**

I don't know how but I found myself gawking at this bug mansion infront of me while my mother was at the entrance with her _fiancé_.

"Amu-chan!" My mother called "Come meet Aruto!"

I reluctantly tore my eyes from the mansion to my mother.

"Coming!" I answered, got out of the car and ran towards her.

"Amu-chan this is Aruto, Aruto this is my daughter Amu." she introduced us

"Nice to finally meet you Amu-chan." Aruto said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you too." I said shaking it.

"It's cold outside why don't we go inside," Aruto said."Amu-chan I want you to meet someone, I think you already know him." Me? I don't think I know who he's talking we got inside I heard Aruto call someone from the top of the large staircase.

"Ikuto! Come meet Amu-chan!" Aruto called.

"Coming!" A low and husky voice called, wait, I've heard this familiar voice before, but where?I averted my eyes from the elegant wooden floor to the grand staircase. My eyes widened at the sight of a teeneger cascading down the saircase, his midnight blue hair matched his emo looking clothes which completed his 'rebel look'. I knew this person.

"Ahhhh! You're the shounen I talked to this afternoon at the park!" I yelled pointiong a finger at him.

"Nice to meet you," He said and bowed gentlemanly." Imouto-chan."

**Natsume: Finished!**

**Ikuto: Finally your so slow.**

**Amu: Shut up *wacks Ikuto in the head with a wooden spoon* at least she finnished it.**

**Natsume: Yeah! hmph!**

**Ikuto: Whatever *rolls eyes***

**Yoru: Read and review minna nya~**

**Natsume: thanx for reading, wait for the next chappie. oh yeah when Amu said shounen it meant young boy kay?**


End file.
